


Synopsis: Avatar

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Avatar

**AVATAR**

Jason Landry, an archeologist, discovered that Ahriman-the Zoroastrian version of Satan-is due for his millennial visit. Ahriman comes prepared with a trunk full of nasty surprises for humankind. For example, he can appear as nasty dead people...like James Horton and Kronos. Bummer! 

Before he was killed, Landry learned the name of the Champion-or Avatar-chosen to confront this evil and send it packing for another millennium. 

Guess who is the Champion? 

Guess who doesn't _want_ the title and hasn't the foggiest idea how to beat Ahriman? 

Same answer-Duncan MacLeod. 

Ahriman has been trying to wear Duncan down and so far, he's succeeding. Duncan's closest friends-even the Highlander himself-think his deck is short a few cards. 

Ahriman caused Duncan to commit the unthinkable...an act that shattered the Highlander's soul. He tricked Duncan into beheading Richie. _RICHIE!!!!!_.... His student and friend, the closest thing to a son Duncan ever had. 

Duncan loathes himself, wants to die. When Methos will not do the honors, the Highlander abandons his katana and disappears, leaving Methos and Joe to grieve for Richie along with their lost hopes for Duncan. 

This is part two of a three-parter. 

There is a recurring symbol, never fully explained. From time to time, a white rose appears, bleeds, turns red. My personal theory is that it sprung from David Abramowitz's Talmudic background. 

In the Old Testament, on the Day of Atonement, the sins of the children of Israel were carried off into the desert on a 'scapegoat.' A crimson thread was tied on the head of the scapegoat, which later turned white to signify that their sins were washed away. There is a phrase we recite this day from the prayer book... 'May the scarlet-red sins, committed throughout the year, become white as snow... May the stained rose of Israel become white again, and let the sharp sword be returned to its sheath...' At the end, when Sophie refuses to let her brother kill MacLeod then refuses Ahriman's tainted gift of life, the scarlet rose turns white. 

**_New Characters:_**

**SOPHIE BAINES** \- Professor Landry's assistant, privy to his Ahriman research. 

**ANDREW BAINES** \- her troubled younger brother, prone to violence... and her self-appointed protector. 

**ANNA TREMAINE** \- A friend of Sophie's, thinks Sophie should 'get a life'. 

* * *

Recap of Archangel 

Jason Landry was searching-   
For facts, archeological-   
In support of his theory-   
Of a demon mythological,   
Every one thousand years-   
Ahriman has come back,   
Now Landry has found him-   
In a cave in Iraq. 

A champion has-   
Already been picked-   
To battle this demon-   
Until he is licked.   
Landry's discovered-   
That this superstar-   
Is Duncan MacLeod-   
The new Avatar. 

Landry finds Mac,   
But, Ahriman's slick,   
He disguises himself-   
As 'Horton' real quick.   
Before Landry tells-   
Mac how to defeat him...   
Ahriman strangles Landry!   
How can MacLeod beat him? 

Landry's granddaughter-   
Gives Mac his diary,   
Then Allison's killed-   
In a blaze hot and fiery,   
The visits he gets-   
From the baddies he killed...   
Like 'Kronos,' and 'Horton,'   
Leave Mac less than thrilled. 

Ahriman becomes 'Allison'-   
To seduce the Boy Scout,   
But, MacLeod is unnerved-   
'Cause she pops in and out.   
Methos and Joe,   
Sometimes even Mac-   
Are fearful his mind-   
Has started to crack. 

Only Richie believes-   
After all's said and done-   
That Duncan MacLeod-   
Is the true Chosen One,   
Then Ahriman presents-   
For Richie-a show,   
A bogus 'James Horton'-   
Kidnaps a fake 'Joe'. 

Rich follows their car-   
Out to the track,   
But first makes a call-   
To notify Mac.   
Mac sprints to the scene-   
Where Ahriman waits,   
His power to confound-   
He now demonstrates. 

MacLeod is attacked-   
By 'Horton,' and 'Kronos,'   
Then by a fake 'Richie'-   
Thrown in as a bonus,   
Mac's wounded, tormented-   
Pushed to the brink-   
By ghosts stabbing at him-   
Until he can't think. 

The real Rich arrives-   
In the midst of illusion,   
The unspeakable happens-   
In the chaos, confusion,   
Mac takes _Richie's head!_   
Gets a horrific Quickening,   
Joe and Methos walk in-   
To calamity, sickening. 

MacLeod's devastated,   
Wracked by disbelief,   
He abandons his sword-   
And flees with his grief,   
Methos and Joe,   
Cling together, aghast,   
Sharing anguish and tears-   
Over all that has passed. 

Kampak Monastery,   
Outside Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia   
One Year Later 

Bare-chested, he strives,   
His grieving continues,   
Each finely honed muscle,   
The pliable sinews-   
Flow though the kata,   
Each thought makes him moan-   
He sees Richie's face,   
Each memory, a groan. 

Harder he pushes-   
To purge his mind clean-   
His movements intense,   
Like a tireless machine,   
He's finally spent,   
Dares to look at his face,   
In a mirror he sees-   
What he wants to erase. 

His life from now on-   
Must have a new aim,   
No asides or distractions-   
His attention, will claim,   
In his hand a sharp knife-   
To cut his long hair,   
Those dark, burnished locks-   
No more, will he wear. 

When he's done, he's reborn,   
Shedding his fears,   
The grieving is done,   
He asserts, 'No more tears,'   
The diary stands open,   
The avenging must start,   
He hurls the knife straight-   
Into Ahriman's heart. 

Paris, A Cemetery 

Joe stares at the headstone,   
'Can't believe it's a year...   
Only wish I knew why...'   
He fights back a tear,   
' _He_ knows why'-that voice...   
So familiar-it's Mac!   
Joe turns toward the sound,   
'Well! Welcome back.' 

Mac's dressed very simply,   
Free informal style,   
Long flowing duster,   
Loose T-shirt, no smile,   
Jeans, pair of shades,   
And his dark hair cut short,   
Doesn't look like the manic-   
Delusional sort. 

'Glad you stayed in Paris,'   
Mac's voice now subdued,   
'Somebody had to,'   
Joe retorts, almost rude,   
They gaze at the stone,   
The inscription Joe penned,   
'Richie Ryan-22 Years,'   
Then the simple word, 'Friend.' 

'That's what he was,'   
On that, they agree,   
Now Joe turns on Mac-   
With a rough third-degree,   
'Where have you been?   
I thought _we_ were friends,'   
'We _are,_ but I had-   
To work out loose ends.' 

Joe senses that Mac-   
Must in turmoil be,   
He tries to console him,   
Compassionately.   
'I can imagine-   
How it's been for you,   
After the accident...   
What you've gone through...' 

'It was _no_ accident.   
Joe...I was used-   
As a weapon to kill!   
Would you be more enthused-   
If I said it was all-   
A hallucination?'   
Joe responds, 'I'd prefer-   
Hearing that explanation.' 

'A Demon named Ahriman?   
_He's_ the bad guy?   
And you are the Champion?'   
Joe asks, 'You know why?'   
Mac admits he's not sure-   
What he's meant to do,   
'But I need the Watchers,   
And Joe, I need _you._ ' 

Joe shakes his head,   
'First, you disappear.   
Are you dead? Or alive?   
Then after a year-   
You pop up from nowhere-   
Wanting our aid.   
You don't ask much, do you?'   
Joe's bitter tirade. 

Mac answers, 'At first-   
I wanted to die,   
Then I realized, I had to-   
Survive...to learn why,   
Richie's death must have meaning-   
And it's all up to me-   
To find and destroy-   
This malignancy.' 

'Will you help me?' Mac pleads   
Joe's torn up inside,   
To Mac's mad delusions-   
Should he be allied?   
'I don't know,' says Joe   
Leaving Mac by the grave,   
He walks to his car...   
Hoping Richie forgave. 

Street in Paris 

A perfumed spring day,   
Two young women talking.   
Anna and Sophie-   
To the bus stop are walking.   
'A husband,' chides Anna,   
'That's what you need,'   
Sophie just laughs,   
Not about to concede. 

Her social life isn't-   
All it could be,   
Andrew, her brother-   
Worries her, constantly,   
'I'm all he has,   
Sophie sadly explains,   
Says Anna, 'You're much-   
Too good, Sophie Baines.' 

As they near the bus stop,   
They're approached by a vendor.   
Snowy white roses,   
Arrayed in their splendor.   
In the center, just one-   
Of a bright scarlet hue.   
In his eyes, there's a flicker-   
Of red glowing, too. 

Sophie is drawn-   
As if hypnotized-   
To the one deep red rose-   
Then walks, mesmerized-   
Away from her friend,   
Who's attempting to pay.   
No bus ride for Sophie,   
'I'll walk today.' 

The Cemetery 

Mac sees one white rose-   
Commence to drip red.   
Then hears, 'Even flowers-   
Have tears they must shed.'   
That voice is James Horton's-   
His wicked eyes gleamin',   
He seems in fine fettle,   
Well-dressed, for a Demon. 

How he loves to taunt Duncan-   
Grieving by Richie's stone.   
'Such a sad story,   
MacLeod...You're alone.   
No one believes you,   
Maybe your friend-   
Richie would listen,   
Mac's restraint's at an end. 

'Richie is _dead!_ '   
Mac's look, menacing-   
But 'Horton' seems pleased,   
Now he starts circling.   
'So, the champion's back!'   
His manner deriding,   
'Run back to that monastery-   
Where you've been hiding!' 

'What would it take-   
To send you away?'   
'Destroying _you,_ '   
Is all Mac can say.   
Then as quick as he came-   
'Horton's' vanished in air.   
His last words to Mac,   
' _Love_ the new hair!' 

Joe's 'Le Blues Bar' 

Joe's form of kata-   
Flows from his guitar.   
It flexes his mind,   
In his thoughts, he flies far.   
From each string's vibration-   
In a plaintive Blues dirge.   
He visits the past-   
Where old mem'ries resurge. 

Times shared with Duncan,   
Joe admires him so,   
His goodness and strength-   
Helped their fellowship grow,   
On Mac's code of honor-   
Joe could always depend.   
Joe's learned to trust-   
His Immortal friend. 

Each one has offered-   
His life for the other's,   
They could not be closer-   
If they were blood brothers.   
But now? Is Mac lost?   
Joe recalls Duncan's voice,   
'It boils down to 'faith.''   
That must guide Dawson's choice. 

The Barge 

The interior's been stripped.   
All things, non-essential-   
Have been placed in storage-   
To lessen potential-   
Distractions, obstructions-   
To Mac's concentration.   
This contest will need-   
MacLeod's full application. 

Mac surveys his home-   
Now sparse, cold and bare.   
He puts on his coat-   
To get out of there.   
From the deck's vantage point-   
A jeep! Dawson's car-   
Speeding up to the quay,   
Will this be au revoir? 

'Mac,' begins Joe-   
'You know it's insane-   
Belief in this Demon-   
Goes against every grain.   
I've never seen him,   
I can't help but doubt it.'   
'Thanks,' nods MacLeod-   
'For thinking about it.' 

'Wait, I'm not done...   
Maybe I can't believe-   
In this Demon, whose face-   
Can be changed to deceive,   
But if there's one thing-   
I believe in...it's _you!_   
I'm in...for whatever-   
You need me to do.' 

On the Pont St. Luis 

Sophie peers down-   
At the river, below.   
Cold, dark and deep-   
She watches it flow.   
The red rose still clutched-   
In her hand, she stares on-   
Like one in a trance-   
Or an automaton. 

The Quay by the Barge 

Their handshake confirms-   
The coldness has thawed,   
Mac says, 'We must find-   
How the Demon is flawed,   
Evil's not perfect,   
There's a crack at its core.   
The sword's not the answer,   
But it's been stopped before.' 

On the Pont St. Louis 

Up to the railing-   
Zombie-like, Sophie goes.   
Her fingers let go-   
Of the lovely red rose,   
As it touches the water,   
It makes a faint splash,   
Then sinks out of sight,   
Submerged in a flash. 

The Quay by the Barge 

'I've something for you,'   
Joe reveals, nervously,   
'I figured you'd want this,'   
It is wrapped carefully,   
The katana Mac left-   
Lying at Richie's side,   
'No...last time I held it,'   
Mac says, 'Richie died.' 

Mac's gift from Hideo-   
To him, meant so much.   
This Samurai weapon-   
He now will not touch.   
He'll find a new way,   
Take a huge chance,   
'If they come for your head,   
Will you ask them to dance?' 

Mac is unyielding,   
Still thinking of Rich.   
Joe labels him, 'Stubborn-   
Son-of-a bitch.'   
Joe keeps the sword,   
Bids Mac adieu,   
'If your head is still on,   
I'll be talking to you.' 

On the Pont St. Louis 

Like a puppet, she moves,   
Pulled by hidden strings,   
Sophie mounts the bridge railing-   
And, over she springs,   
Into the river-   
She follows the rose.   
The cold, murky depths-   
Conceal her death throes. 

The Quay 

Joe has just left,   
Then very close by-   
A scream startles Mac...   
A panicky cry!   
Sophie is thrashing!   
Gasping for breath!   
Only moments away-   
From a watery death. 

Mac sprints to the bridge,   
Dives like an all-star,   
Pulls her to shore-   
And begins CPR.   
She coughs up some water,   
Then still spluttering,   
She admits that she doesn't-   
Remember a thing. 

Bewildered, bedraggled-   
Distraught, mystified-   
She wants to go home,   
Mac offers a ride.   
'I'm Duncan MacLeod,'   
'I'm Sophie Baines...   
Thank you for saving-   
My life,' she maintains. 

The red rose re-surfaced-   
Now floats, sinks anew-   
To the bank of the river-   
Come a small rescue crew,   
They pull out a body-   
Now a snowy rose bleeds-   
Until it turns scarlet-   
Like the Demon's own deeds. 

A young woman's drowned,   
A tragic affair.   
To look at her face-   
They must push back her hair,   
The Demon's been busy,   
It's the same Sophie Baines!   
Now adrift on the current-   
Ahriman's rose remains. 

The Barge, Next Day 

MacLeod meditates-   
Exhaling short groans.   
Joe Dawson walks in,   
Ignoring his moans,   
Joe notes the bare floor,   
Walls, ornament-free,   
'You had a garage sale-   
And didn't call me?' 

Mac explains that his mind-   
Must be clear and free-   
Of distractions so he-   
Can more focused be,   
Qi Xung is the discipline-   
That he's explored.   
Joe shrugs, 'Okay-   
I still vote for the sword.' 

MacLeod has brewed tea,   
But Joe opts for scotch.   
'I don't need to be-   
So focused to watch...   
When I retire-   
I'll try meditation,   
Meanwhile, I've brought-   
Some new information.' 

'Landry's assistant-   
His research maintains,'   
'Did you get a name?'   
Her name's Sophie Baines,'   
Says Mac, 'I just met her,'   
Joe: 'Isn't this weird?   
The one soul you need,   
Has bizarrely appeared.' 

Sophie's Home, 

Outside Sophie's gate-   
Mac's viewed with suspicion-   
By Andrew, who rudely-   
Denies him admission.   
This intruder seeks Sophie,   
This isn't _his_ place.   
Andrew slams the gate hard-   
In the Highlander's face. 

Mac peers down the street,   
Sees Sophie conversing-   
With _'Horton',_ who grins...   
But no sign of coercing,   
Sophie just smiles-   
When she sees Mac appear,   
'Mr. MacLeod,   
What are _you_ doing here?' 

'Horton' speeds off-   
Leaving the two,   
'Why is it that Ahriman's-   
Talking to you?'   
She thinks it's a joke,   
But MacLeod is persistent,   
She was, after all-   
Landry's assistant. 

'He's real, and you know it!'   
MacLeod grabs her arm.   
Andrew sees all-   
He'll make sure no harm-   
Comes to his sister,   
Behind Mac he comes-   
With a gigantic wrench-   
That he swings, with no qualms. 

Mac wheels just in time-   
Takes him down, directly,   
'Don't hurt him!' begs Sophie,   
'He's trying to protect me...   
He is my brother,'   
MacLeod backs away,   
'Tell me why Ahriman-   
Came here today.' 

Sophie's dumbfounded!   
In confusion, she's thrown.   
'I don't know a thing!   
Leave us alone!'   
Mac sees it's fruitless,   
He'll learn nothing new,   
He leaves Sophie tending-   
To her brother, Andrew. 

But deep in an alley-   
Horton's car lies in wait.   
Mac walks slowly from it-   
With a nonchalant gait.   
But when it speeds up,   
Mac knows he must flee-   
And get out of there-   
Immediately. 

He hits a dead end,   
Is blocked by a car,   
Jumps on its roof,   
Then a powerful jar-   
As 'Horton's' car hits-   
The car he is on,   
He rolls off the roof,   
But 'Horton' is gone. 

The car radio blasts   
'Horton' boldly declares,   
'The Voice of the Millenium,'   
The dissonance blares...   
'An oldie but goodie-   
For Duncan MacLeod'   
Mac's fearful his eardrums-   
Will burst, it's so loud. 

He must overcome-   
The pain in his ears.   
The agony almost-   
Brings him to tears,   
But he rips out the radio,   
Stopping the din,   
Ahriman's playing games,   
He thinks, with chagrin. 

Sophie's House, 

Sophie and Andrew-   
Hugging each other,   
'You're not my protector-   
You're my little brother,'   
'I love you,' the words-   
To each other are said.   
While a white rose keeps bleeding-   
Until it's blood red. 

Near the Barge, Later 

'I saw him today,'   
Mac's forced to confide,   
'And yesterday, too-   
At Richie's graveside.'   
Joe assures Mac, the Watchers-   
Are on it like glue.   
'I made up a story,   
Hate to lie, but had to.' 

'They think they might find-   
An Immortal, so old,   
Older than Methos-   
So far, the trail's cold...   
It seems every culture-   
Has assigned him a name,   
Set, Mara, Mephistopheles...'   
'But his MO's the same.' 

'And there's always a champion-   
Representing the good.'   
'An avatar,' adds Mac,   
'A human who would-   
Possess attributes-   
G-d-like and strong,   
To battle this evil,   
And vanquish the wrong.' 

'Like Immortals,' Joe sighs,   
Mac echoes Joe's bleakness,   
'That doesn't help us-   
Discover his weakness,   
Where Landry held classes...   
Could some facts be learned?'   
'All Dr. Baines' papers-   
In a fire, were burned.' 

'That,' comments Dawson,   
'Caused a big stir,   
And they had to search-   
Until they found her,'   
'But she was at home-   
Talking to me,'   
_'No, she was drowned,  
She's as dead as can be.'_

Sophie Baines' Home 

The dead woman seems-   
Unaware of her state,   
But 'Horton' arrives-   
With a timely update,   
'Who _are_ you?' she shouts,   
'Telling me that I'm dead!'   
Now the unctuous 'Horton'-   
Plays with her head. 

He makes her remember-   
That river, so dark,   
Cold waters engulfed her,   
Recollection so stark...   
She cringes from knowing,   
He alarms her with tricks,   
Appearing, disappearing-   
He's getting his kicks. 

She's so terrified-   
She bolts to her car,   
Pealing away,   
But before she gets far-   
There he is, in her path,   
Not giving an inch,   
She races right toward him,   
And he does not flinch. 

She mows 'Horton' down,   
Leaves him dead in the street,   
The very next moment-   
_He's in her back seat!_   
'That wasn't nice,   
You could hurt someone,'   
To him, Sophie's panic-   
Is oodles of fun. 

The Morgue 

For his own peace of mind-   
And for Sophie's sake,   
Mac hopes there has been-   
Some grievous mistake.   
The attendant informs him-   
Very courteously,   
'From the cards in her wallet,   
We made the ID.' 

Left alone with the body-   
He lifts the sheet quick,   
Looks down at her face,   
It makes him heartsick.   
No shred of doubt-   
In his mind now remains,   
This lifeless young woman-   
Was once Sophie Baines. 

Outside the Morgue 

Sophie leaps from her car,   
'Help me, someone!'   
'Sophie, I'm trying...   
You continue to run.'   
' _Who_ are you? _What_ are you?'   
In her soul, she suspects,   
He's the monster she studied-   
In all his aspects. 

He: 'It's the morgue,'   
She does not understand...   
So gently, he urges,   
With a voice soft and bland,   
'Very soon, Sophie...   
All will be clear.'   
He grins, 'Off you go...'   
She's alarmed beyond fear. 

Inside the Morgue 

She walks in on Mac,   
Wants to know what he's hiding,   
'I must see who's in there!'   
Her patience down-sliding,   
MacLeod steps aside,   
He still is unsure,   
Is Sophie the devil...   
Or totally pure? 

The anguish and shock-   
Revealed in her eyes-   
At the sight of her corpse-   
Makes Mac realize-   
She's Ahriman's victim.   
No words beneficial-   
Can bring back to life-   
The lamb sacrificial. 

She flees from his touch-   
Shrieking, 'I'm _dead!_ '   
He covers her corpse-   
With a feeling of dread.   
Outside...she has fled...   
And with her, his plan-   
Of learning some way-   
To defeat Ahriman. 

The Barge 

In his stark surroundings-   
Mac hopes to find balm,   
But as he lights a candle-   
Chill shatters his calm,   
'I can feel you,' he warns,   
'Horton' seems almost merry,   
'You _did_ learn new tricks-   
In that monastery.' 

'Tell me, will you-   
Feel peace, like a dove...   
When I crush all you know-   
And destroy those you love?'   
From deep in Mac's core-   
Boiling rage-an _eruption!_   
Only violence will serve-   
Against this corruption. 

Mac grips 'Horton's' neck-   
In a tight stranglehold,   
'Horton' morphs into Sophie-   
Stopping Mac cold,   
'You're such a soft touch,'   
'Horton' mocks pleasantly.   
'No call to be enemies,   
Come unite with me.' 

'You're a warrior, a champion-   
I'm not your foe,   
We could help each other...'   
Mac: 'I don't think so.'   
'Why? 'Cause I'm evil?   
Too simplistic, by far.'   
Mac observes, 'So that's it?   
You've had bad PR?' 

'Horton' baits Mac,   
'Don't be so hasty...   
You can have anything...   
Pleasures, so tasty,   
_I can bring anyone-  
Back from the dead...'_   
Although Mac refuses-   
This fiend goes ahead. 

He first summons Richie,   
Making Mac feel so empty,   
His beloved friend and student...   
'No! You can't tempt me!'   
Then....he brings Tessa,   
Lush, warm, inviting...   
'Tess?' Almost whimpering-   
Through the pain he is fighting. 

'No!' Mac insists,   
'She's not real! She's gone!'   
'She's real enough.   
She could live on and on-   
Forever with you...   
Just say the word...'Yes,''   
_'NO!'_ shouts MacLeod-   
To the bleak emptiness. 

A Park 

It's quite understandable-   
Sophie's confused,   
Learning she's dead,   
Yet 'Horton's' amused,   
'Don't take it so hard,   
We all have to go...   
You're walking and breathing-   
'Cause I made it so.' 

He looks so paternal,   
This supreme nihilist.   
'I saved you...you have-   
One more chance to exist.'   
'You're not... _him?_ ' she quakes,   
'Of course...yes I am,'   
'Why _me?_ I'm nobody,'   
But she's his perfect lamb. 

'You're good, and you're kind,'   
Of course, he will save her.   
All he requires-   
Is one wee little favor.   
'Yesterday someone pulled you-   
Out of the river.   
I want you to kill him,'   
The idea makes her shiver. 

She cringes from him,   
'I can not do it!'   
'Of course you can, Sophie,   
And he won't see through it,   
He's weak and defenseless,   
In you, he has trust,   
Think what's at stake-   
And you'll see, you must.' 

'I could make you obey,   
Like I made you die,   
But he won't catch on-   
If it's _you,_ and not I.'   
'No!' insists Sophie,   
'Kill him I won't!'   
'Sophie, consider-   
Your fate, if you don't.' 

He squeezes her hand,   
In an iron-like grip,   
She feels her life force-   
Beginning to slip,   
'It's draining away,   
That feeling is death,'   
When he frees her hand,   
She's gasping for breath. 

'Think about Andrew,   
If unsupervised-   
All those around him-   
Will be jeopardized.   
Drugs? Maybe prison?   
On a roof with a rifle?   
All of that anger-   
Too pent up to stifle.' 

'I could do it,' he warns,   
'No, please let us be!'   
'Then Sophie, you know-   
What it takes to please me.'   
He's stroking her cheek-   
With a smile of derision,   
'I don't think it's such-   
A complex decision.' 

The Bridge, Later 

At the place where she jumped-   
Sophie meets Mac,   
'He told me to kill you!'   
She holds nothing back,   
'He said it would be-   
Easy...It's not.'   
'It never is,'   
Says the warrior Scot. 

'You are the champion.'   
MacLeod nods assent.   
'You can defeat him.'   
She pleads, now intent.   
'You saved me once,   
Can you do it once more?   
I desperately want-   
Just to live as before.' 

'What he does is _evil_...   
What he did to me....'   
'Then help me destroy him,'   
Mac implores urgently,   
'You've studied the legends,   
How do I defeat him?   
'Every champion must find-   
His own way to beat him.' 

Before she can answer,   
Mac's shot from behind!   
It's Andrew, her brother-   
With one thought in mind,   
With a gun and a sword-   
He's about to comply-   
With Ahriman's directive-   
Of how Mac must die. 

Mac lies unconscious,   
But Sophie protects him,   
She's appalled to see Andrew,   
How the evil infects him,   
Shouts Andrew, 'If I kill him,   
He promised you'd live!   
It's you or him,   
No alternative.' 

Cries Sophie, 'You can't-   
Kill him for me!'   
'I have to,' screams Andrew,   
That's how it must be!'   
Duncan, now stirring-   
Sees her on the railing,   
Ready to jump,   
Her pleas unavailing. 

'No, Andrew, NO!   
He said I would do-   
Anything, just because-   
Of how I love you!   
He was right!' she proclaims   
As Andrew shrieks, 'NO-o-o!'   
She leaps to her death,   
In the waters below. 

Andrew's sword lies forgotten,   
No meaning he sees-   
Looking down after Sophie,   
'Why?' Then he flees...   
'Because she loved you,'   
Mac's voice low and strained,   
A red rose floats by,   
Turns to white...pure, unstained. 

To be continued........ 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt,_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
'That was pretty straight-ahead, we did that work-out montage with MacLeod. We also played with the red/white rose and created that.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'I was at the theatre in Paris during prep and I saw this incredible commercial and it had this girl in it. And I thought, wow, she's fantastic. Then we were casting for the part of Sophie and I asked the casting director to find me that girl. I figured since it was shown in Paris, it was a French commercial. Interestingly enough, Denis Leroy and I went to London to meet the new casting director and we were looking at resumes and I see the girl and she's British. So we hired her.' 

~ Armageddon   
  
---


End file.
